


Carry On (A Screenplay)

by Lottiethroughthelookingglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, not real but also real to me, we writing our own endings bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiethroughthelookingglass/pseuds/Lottiethroughthelookingglass
Summary: What if the writers actually followed through on the character arcs they set up? What if Dean got to grip Cas tight and raise him from perdition like he was meant to? What if Sam actually did something with his life? What if Eileen was not blurry wife? What if we all pretend this is the real leaked script?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 31
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally, 100% not-legit (you can tell because I spell Cas correctly) but also it is 100% legit in that this how I've decided the show ended for me and C*W you can pry that from my cold dead hands.  
> Anyway this is another how it should have ended but it's a screenplay so completely ready for someone to send to Jensen and Daneel once they get the rights.
> 
> (Chapter 2 is just the script but in images cos it looks better in proper formatting)
> 
> read on tumblr [here](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/post/635891360740802560/cant-believe-they-released-the-actual-fully-real)

INT. BARN. NIGHT.

The wind HOWLS, shaking the rotting rafters of the barn.

Amongst the dirt and debris lies a man, twisted at an awkward angle in a crumpled trench coat.

The man, CASTIEL, jolts to life. His eyes open wide. His hands grasp out at the dirt before him. His fingers seem unbelieving at the solid, gritty reality they feel.

His eyes move upwards to find a blurry pair of shoes before him. Shoes belonging to-

DEAN

Cas?

Suddenly the shoes are moving and there's a hand on his shoulder but the world's still too overwhelming, too real for him to focus.

Cas lets himself be helped to a sitting position.

CAS

Dean, what-

DEAN

Hey it's ok man.

Behind Dean, SAM WINCHESTER wipes his bleeding hand on his shirt. The strange sigil behind him still dripping with blood, his face full of relief.

CAS

I don't- what happened?

Dean is close, his hand on Cas's shoulder but despite the physical proximity there's galaxies of distance between them as he looks into Castiel's confused eyes.

In Dean's own eyes there's a storm of emotions quickly masked with humour.

DEAN

I guess I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

Cas's brow wrinkles in confusion.

CAS

But, the empty-

DEAN

Asleep, properly this time.

CAS

You didn't make a deal. Dean, you can't-

DEAN

No, no deals. We just...

Dean helps Cas up off the ground. Cas GRUNTS, his neck hurts. He moves his hand up to find a gash there. Not deep enough to be serious but it is bleeding.

CAS

I'm bleeding.

DEAN

Yeah.

Cas presses his hand against his neck but no glow of grace comes.

CAS

I'm-

DEAN

The Empty's only for angels and demons...

(beat)

I'm sorry Cas, we'll find a way to fix it now we've got you out we can...

Cas is staring at his hands- his human, bloodied hands. Dean's words run out, waiting for Cas to say it's ok, to be angry- anything.

His eyes flick back to Dean, he looks hurt. It hits Dean like a sucker punch.

DEAN

(repressing his guilt)

C'mon, let's get you out of here.

They're standing. Dean still holding onto Cas as Sam comes over.

SAM

Hey Cas.

CAS

Sam.

Sam smiles a sweet breath of relief as Dean lets go of Castiel so Sam can embrace the ex-Angel.

Cas comes out of Sam's embrace, still unsteady. He looks back to Dean, a mountain of unsaid things sit between them but for now Dean just forces a smile.

DEAN

Alright, time to go home.

Dean walks past Cas and Sam to the door of the barn before anything else can be said.

INT. BUNKER. NIGHT.

The noise of laughter, talking, mourning, celebration- reverberate off the thick, stone walls. The bunker hasn't seen this much life in years and it seems to glow with a new warmth.

JODY and DONNA are sharing a beer and a story with BOBBY beneath the stairwell. CLAIRE and KAIA fiddle with the telescope in its alcove trying to figure out just what it is.

At the war table CHARLIE sits with STEVIE, ALEX and GARTH trying to explain the rules to some overly complicated board game she's spread out over the world map.

Sam stands at the side of the room, a beer clasped loosely in his hand. His expression is soft, almost unreadable, like he's trying to process what he's seeing. That this is real.

Across the room EILEEN glances back over to him from where she stands with ROWENA who's busy charming one of the APOCALYPSE WORLD HUNTERs.

EILEEN

(signing)

Are you ok?

SAM

(signing)

Yeah

EILEEN

(signing)

I love you.

SAM

(signing)

I love you too.

She smiles and goes back to her conversation.

Sam leans his head back against the wall. He closes his eyes, tension has been slowly draining from his body all evening.

DEAN

Time for a nap already?

Sam opens his eyes to see his brother standing next to him, cocky smile on his face.

DEAN

You're getting old man.

SAM

(baiting)

Says the dude pushing 42. Is that grey hair I see?

DEAN

(not taking it)

You're damn right it is. Who would have thought Dean Winchester living long enough to get grey hair?

Sam shakes his head, taking a sip of his beer.

SAM

I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. The next apocalypse - for Lucifer or Chuck or Godzilla or something to turn up.

DEAN

That'd be kinda awesome.

(off Sam's look)

Godzilla, not Lucifer. And definitely not Chuck. (beat) Maybe we can do Mothman after.

Sam chuckles, he looks back out to the room. To the simple happiness of it all.

Dean follows his eyes, his brows crease, there's someone missing.

DEAN

Have you seen Cas?

SAM

I thought he was with you?

DEAN

Nah, he hasn't-

SAM

Have you guys actually talked since you got him out?

DEAN

Been a bit busy saving the world Sammy.

(beat)

I'll go find him.

Dean pushes off the wall and heads off towards the library in search of Cas.

INT. KITCHEN. NIGHT.

Dean casts a cursory glance through the door. This isn't the first room he's checked.

He stops though, catching a glimpse of Castiel sitting by the table over a bowl of cereal that he's eating without milk.

DEAN

You're missing the party?

Cas starts a little at the voice. He's still getting used to his new senses- or lack thereof.

CAS

I just needed some quiet.

DEAN

You'd think after being in the Empty you'd have had plenty of alone time.

CAS

It wasn't exactly quiet there Dean.

Dean hovers in the doorway, like he knows stepping over this threshold will be opening up a conversation he's not sure if he's ready to have.

CAS

(quietly)

You didn't have to come for me.

That's enough, the threshold is crossed. Dean sighs and walks inside, taking a seat across from Cas.

He looks him in the eyes.

CAS

Honestly, I was ha- I was content-

DEAN

Yeah well, we needed you back.

(beat)

I needed you back... I'm just sorry we couldn't get your mojo out too.

Cas picks at his milk-less cereal, his face strangely crestfallen.

DEAN

You don't wanna put milk in that?

CAS

I'm not sure what I want. I thought I was hungry but now I'm not... It's still confusing.

DEAN

Yeah, well that's being human. It's confusing.

(beat)

Sorry about that.

CAS

It's.. Well, at least it's been better than last time. So far.

DEAN

(guilty)

I promise I'm not gonna kick you out again. This is your home now.

Cas looks up at him with a wan smile.

They're quiet for a moment. Neither of them sure where this conversation's going.

Dean gets up and takes a beer out of the fridge.

DEAN

(finally deciding to "go there")

Cas,

Cas looks at him, Dean doesn't meet his eyes.

DEAN (CONT'D)

When you said- that night when you said that the thing you wanted, was something you could never have... What did you mean by that?

CAS

(upset)

I think you know what I meant Dean.

Dean runs his hand over his face. He finally looks Cas in the eyes.

DEAN

Honestly, I don't think I do. I think- we've both been running around assuming things don't need to be said and...

Cas is silent. He's said his piece, it's Dean's turn to speak now. It's up to him if he'll take the leap to bring them out of this mess.

Dean sits across from Cas, places his beer on the table.

DEAN

When you said that- after you- I couldn't get it out of my head. I never thought that you weren't... happy. And then I started thinking about if I was happy and- I realised I'd never even really acknowledged it because the one thing I wanted... I didn't think I could have it either. Even if I allowed myself to properly want it I didn't believe I could have it and even now I'm not sure I haven't got it all wrong.

Cas is looking at him. His expression teetering between hope and sadness.

DEAN

I'm messed up dude, I'm a mess of a person and- you... You've always been so much more and honestly Cas you scare the crap out of me sometimes. But it scares me even more how much I care for you.

I couldn't, losing you broke me Cas. And I'm sorry if you were at peace and I'm sorry if you wanted that but I couldn't let you go without telling you-

Dean can't get it out.

Hesitantly, Cas reaches a hand out, gently resting it upon Dean's.

CAS

You don't have to say anything Dean.

DEAN

No, I do. I need to say it or I'm gonna spend the rest of my life never saying it.

(beat)

I love you Cas.

Cas freezes, staring at Dean. No one's ever said that to him before. He never expected anyone to and he has no idea where to go from here.

CAS

Dean-

Slowly, hesitantly, Dean's leaning forward and Cas is quiet, meeting him in the middle.

The kiss is soft, more of a question than an embrace but slowly it turns into an answer.

Dean pulls back.

DEAN

I should have gotten over myself a long time ago.

Cas doesn't get a chance to respond before Dean is kissing him again.

In the doorway of the kitchen Sam appears. He freezes at the sight before him. At first his reaction is shocked, then he shakes his head with a knowing smile and goes back to the party. They can discuss that one later.

EXT. MOTEL PARKING LOT. DAY

SUPER: "THREE MONTHS LATER"

Another shitty motel in another small town on another forgettable stretch of the Midwest.

Sam and Dean stand, leaning on the outside wall. Sam's eating what might be his breakfast but also his dinner from the night before too. Dean dabs antiseptic on a cut along his forearm.

DEAN

Told you it wasn't werewolves.

Sam rolls his eyes, this isn't the first time Dean has rubbed it in this morning.

SAM

I'm sorry if I saw missing hearts and didn't immediately think Ancient Egyptian hippo-crocodile god.

Dean winces as he bandages the wound. He shifts knocking another bruise.

DEAN

Surely we run out of ancient deities to kill eventually.

SAM

I'll start making a list - at least we can tick Amnut off.

DEAN

I dunno if I'm gonna make it through all of them man.

SAM

You know you don't have to. I mean...

DEAN

You can start delegating to your little team?

SAM

I was just saying-

DEAN

No I know. It's good, it really is I mean what you're doing with the Apocalypse world people, linking up hunters it's- it's good work man.

Dean has finished with his wound and is fishing his own breakfast/dinner out of the bag.

SAM

Well, I can always use help.

DEAN

(chuckles)

You know this ain't my thing. It's been your thing from the start and- that's what it should be. Well yours, and Eileen's now.

Dean winks at Sam who shakes his head.

DEAN

You guys are cute, start a little dynasty.

SAM

Sure. What about you? You just gonna hide out in the Dean Cave while I'm running things? I mean you've barely been home, I've barely seen you _or Cas_ since-

Dean shoots him a glare, _drop the me and Cas thing._ Sam drops it with an eyeroll.

Dean takes a moment to eat a piece of his breakfast before responding.

DEAN

You know I always loved the bunker. It was the first time we've had a real home since... well ever, and it's always gonna be special but- It deserves to be used for what it was made for, what you're using it for, to actually help the hunting... "community" I guess.

SAM

So, what are you going to do then?

DEAN

I don't know...

Dean looks towards the ground, an honest smile overtaking his face. It grows, quietly radiating a pure honest joy.

DEAN

Isn't that amazing?

(looking up to Sam)

I don't know... for the first time in my life there's just- no rules, no expectations, no Chuck, no apocalypse waiting to happen. It's kinda awesome.

SAM

Just us.

DEAN

Just us.

Dean chucks his empty food wrapper in the bin. He looks over to Sam and in a move that surprises everyone gives him an unabashed hug in the middle of the motel parking lot.

SAM

(surprised)

Ummm ok.

Sam awkwardly pats his brother's back as Dean steps back.

SAM (CONT'D)

(confused)

So... is this a goodbye?

DEAN

(shrugs)

For now.

Dean picks up his duffel bag from the ground outside the motel room, chucks Sam the room keys.

DEAN

See you around Sammy.

SAM

See you Dean.

With a grin Dean turns, walking over to the Impala to chuck his duffle in the boot before climbing in the driver's seat.

Sam stands against the wall as he watches Dean start the Impala, the engine and radio roaring to life in the quiet motel parking lot probably waking up several residents.

Even from outside the car we can recognise the song - _Carry on Wayward Son_ by Kansas - playing as Dean reverses and leaves the parking lot.

Sam watches him leave. The morning sun is warm and he smiles. This is _their_ future.

CUT TO:

MONTAGE - A SOFT EPILOGUE

The song shifts to soundtrack as we begin to get a glimpse of the future the boys and their family will write themselves.

INT. BUNKER. DAY.

The war table, covered in an elaborate set up of labelled phones - "FBI AGENT CRUISE", "GENERAL HUNTER ENQUIRIES", "ANIMAL WELFARE" Etc. - Sam sits amongst it all, lore books spread before him. On the opposite side of the table Eileen is explaining something in one of the books to a YOUNG HUNTER.

INT. IMPALA. DAY.

The highway whips past outside the windows.

Dean sings along over-dramatically to the song on the radio, carefree and silly. We pan over to the passenger seat where Cas sits pointedly trying to ignore him despite the small fond smile on his face.

EXT. GRAVEYARD. NIGHT.

A body burns in its grave.

Claire and Kaia stand over the smoking remains. Claire pulls out her phone to send a text.

Her phone bings, a text from Sam "Awesome, how you guys feeling about Florida?"

Claire looks over at Kaia who grins and shrugs, why not?

INT. BUNKER - CORRIDOR. DAY.

Sam walks down the bunker corridor past the numbered bedrooms. He almost runs into a HUNTER as they exit their room in a hurry, flicking him a salute as they run off.

Sam doesn't know what to do with that.

Along the hall other doors open and close with people going about their business. As Sam passes open rooms we see they're full. People are relaxing, researching, watching movies and chatting. There's a real sense of life and purpose to the place.

INT. CHARLIE'S HOME. DAY.

A screen full of code sits beside a dismantled gun.

Charlie pushes the laptop and gun aside, placing a plate of eggs down on the table. She looks across to Stevie on the other side of the table as she starts eating her eggs.

EXT. PATIENCE'S GRADUATION. DAY.

Jody and Alex sit on cheap chair's at a high school graduation.

Patience Turner is called to the stage to receive her diploma and Jody and Alex jump from their seats clapping.

INT. SPOOKY HOUSE. NIGHT.

Bobby and Sam, blades in their hands are cornered by two approaching WITCHES.

All hope seems lost then- POOF. A puff of purple smoke envelopes the witches and fades to reveal Rowena.

She shakes her head - _oh boys...._

INT. GARTH'S HOME. DAY.

A normal evening in the Fitzgerald family home. BABY SAM and CASTIEL sit in their rockers as GERTIE fills in a colouring book.

On the sofa Garth and BESS are curled up reading "Fifty Shades Freed".

EXT. WOODS. DAY.

A decapitated head falls cleanly to the ground.

Donna wipes her machete on the DEAD VAMPIRES shirt.

She turns back to her truck where an ATTRACTIVE HUNTER MAN watches approvingly. He holds out a box of powdered donuts.

Donna takes one with a grin.

EXT. BEACH CLIFFS. NIGHT.

Dean and Cas sit on the hood of the Impala, MIRACLE THE DOG at their feet. Not stopping here for anything in particular. Just enjoying the beauty of the ocean under the bright starlight.

Behind them stands JACK, they don't notice. He says nothing but smiles and disappears again.

EXT. BUNKER. NIGHT.

Sam and Eileen sit outside, under the stars. Looking up towards heaven. A shooting star flashes through the sky.

EXT. BEACH CLIFFS. NIGHT.

Above Dean and Cas the same shooting star appears bright in the sky.

EXT. BUNKER. NIGHT.

Eileen watches the star fall. She signs something at Sam. "J A C K ?"

Sam smiles softly and holds her close.

EXT. BEACH CLIFFS. NIGHT.

The waves crash on the beach and the impala glints in dark like its own bright star.

On her hood the small, silhouetted figures seem to lean in together as we-

> FADE TO BLACK.

> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr [here](https://lottiethroughthelookingglass.tumblr.com/post/635891360740802560/cant-believe-they-released-the-actual-fully-real)


End file.
